She Moves In Mysterious Ways
by Eclipsed Planet
Summary: She spends her life alone and neglected. He watches her, when she thinks nobody is... And then she catches him. What happens then? Draco/Ginny - very cute, pretty fluffy, awfully romantical!!
1. To Be Noticed

**_Dedication:_**

This story is dedicated to **_Chapter 10 of __Even Better Than the Real Thing, because it received zero reviews.  Alas, it was posted at the same time as Chapter 11.  Being the logical thing to do, people read both chapters, and then reviewed the second.  So tragic.  This one's for you, Chapter 10!_**

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

**_Chapter 1 - To Be Noticed_**

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

****

            She was sitting alone, swinging her legs, minding her own business.  A lock of hair stuck in her mouth and her hands picking at a thread on her jeans.  As he stepped closer, he could hear her humming some made-up tune.

            He wanted to stay there, secretly watching her forever.  He settled for watching her for a few minutes.

            She spat out her hair, eyeing her fingernails closely.  She picked at her cuticles a bit, before sighing and turning her attention back to the thread.  She wasn't trying to pull it from her pants, she was just playing with it.

            He smiled.  The girl was used to being unnoticed, he knew.  And that's why he loved watching her.  Noticing her.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

            He watched her slouch before her breakfast at the Gryffindor table.  He thought he saw her lips moving, as though she were talking to herself.  He smiled, turning to his own breakfast, but watching her from lowered lashes.

            She rubbed her eyes roughly, not fully awake.  She lifted a spoon, dipping into her porridge, which she'd thoroughly doused with honey.  When she lifted the full spoon to her lips, she found it too hot.

            He nearly snorted into his goblet of juice.  The face she made was hilarious.  He looked around.  Nobody noticed his outburst, and nobody ever noticed her.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

            Walking back from the greenhouses, he saw a distant figure by the lake.  He knew it to be her.  He approached her slowly, making sure not to step on the dry leaves.

            Her back to him, she sat.  He was distracted by her the wind whipping through her hair.  He couldn't see what she was doing.  Her head was low, her small frame shaking.  He couldn't see what she was going, but he could guess.  She was alone.  She was crying.

            He told himself to turn around and leave, but a part of him couldn't.  He couldn't leave her here alone.  Crying.  Thinking nobody in the world noticed her.

            For several minutes, he stood there debating with himself, watching her sob.  

            When her weeping slowed, he backed away, slowly.  He turned and walked away.  It was hard for him to do, but he figured that she may want attention, but wouldn't welcome his.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

            She spent nearly five minutes trying to get a small piece of her quill out of her mouth.  The feather was old and falling apart.  He wasn't surprised that when she sucked on the end for a moment, she got a mouthful of feather.

            She tried resuming her reading, and he tried resuming his own assignment.  He glanced up occasionally to see her slipping a finger in her mouth, to try and capture the elusive piece that was causing her to cough loudly.

            Despite the loud coughs, she attracted little attention.  And with the little attention she received, she seemed uncomfortable.

When two students at another table turned to look in her direction, her face blushed, a deep scarlet, looking embarrassed.  He snorted.  She wanted to be noticed, without being noticed.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

It didn't take him very long to notice that she was beautiful.  Truly.  He couldn't keep his eyes off of her anymore.  When he walked through the halls, he searched for her.  At mealtimes, his eyes naturally wandered in her direction.  And while in class, he'd close his eyes and only see her face.

But every moment he could, he sought her out.  He needed to know what she was doing.  

Did she already write in her diary today?  She always made the sweetest expressions when recording her life in that tattered book of hers.  

And did she spend the entire breakfast staring at Potter?  

Or what was she stealing from the lunch table today?  Usually it was an apple.

Would she notice that it was dinnertime?  Sometimes she got too absorbed in her studies in the library to realize it.

Questions like these plagued him all day if he didn't notice her.  He knew it was rather strange to be watching someone without them knowing it.  

He was sure that she felt lonely and wanted some sort of companionship.  But anytime someone talked to her, she avoided their eyes.  And at opportune times for her to speak up and be involved in a conversation, she occupied herself by looking at her scuffed-up shoes.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

He needed to know her every move.  Every moment he wanted to know.  It was the closest thing for him to actually _knowing her._

He shook his head, watching her walk alone to Hogsmeade.  His own friends around him were loud and distracting.  He carried on a pointless conversation, all the while keeping the small girl in sight.

She stepped into Zonko's.  He frowned.  That didn't seem very much like her.  At least, not from what he noticed.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Author's Notes:

This will be a rather strange and random story.  There will be plot development with each chapter, but also a different perspective/style for each chapter.  Notice, here in this chapter, though it's obvious, I didn't use names for either main character.  I doubt I really need to.  Draco & Ginny.  We saw things from Draco's point of view, watching Ginny from afar, _noticing her.  That was a keyword for this chapter, hence the title.  I hope to make the next chapter, just as interesting, from Ginny's perspective._

Please review!  Please?  Thanks!

Till next time – 

Eclipsed Planet

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*


	2. To Observe

Disclaimer:  I own neither Draco Malfoy, nor Ginny Weasley.  They, as well as all other magical lingo, are owned by JK Rowling.

This story is written to be a Draco/Ginny romance.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

**_Chapter 2 – To Observe _**

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

****

The first thing she noticed was that the wood floor still creaked.  The ever-present crowd of students shuffled around the small room.  There were crackers, dung bombs, and all sorts of other pranks piled high all around the room.  Most notable was the dull smell of smoke that lingered in the room.

It'd been ages since she'd been inside this joke shop.  The last time was about two years ago when Fred and George let her come along.   She wandered through the shop, stopping to look at a display of Fred and George's Canary Creams.  She smiled, dreamily remembering all the times she'd been fooled into eating one.  

The bell on the door rang, announcing a new customer entering, and she turned to see who it might be.  It was a disgruntled-looking Malfoy and his group of friends.  She sidled behind stacks of frog spawn soap boxes, keeping her eyes focused on the tall blond.  She knew the look on his face could only mean trouble.  No need to make herself a ready victim.

He was looking around the store, trying not to be too conspicuous.  At first she thought he was looking for _something, but soon she realized he was looking for __someone.  He paced, pretending to survey the goods, eyeing the milling students, while his friends scattered around the store._

She found herself transfixed by the deep frown plastered on his face.  _That boy really needs to loosen up, she thought.  When he turned his back to look into a glass display case, she shook herself._

Knowing she had no money in her pockets, she started for the door.  Maybe she could borrow a few sickles for a drink from Ron, if she could find him.  

The bell jingled as she pushed it open and when she looked casually back over her shoulder, she thought she caught a glimpse of Malfoy watching her exit.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

            It was an odd prickling sensation.  She recognized it immediately as the strange feeling she got when she was being watched.  

She looked around her, but the stands were crowded with students eager to watch Gryffindor beat Ravenclaw.  It made it difficult to pick out any one person, much less one person looking at her.  Most people had their attention turned to the 15 people on broomsticks.  

She pursed her lips, shrugging to herself.

            She turned her attention back to the match, trying to ignore that prickling feeling for the remainder of the game.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

            She frowned, scratching her nose.  Her Potions assignment was proving to be more difficult than she'd thought.  She set down her quill and leaned back in her chair, stretching.  That was when she felt that same sensation she'd felt at the Quidditch match.  Lately she'd been feeling it quite often.  She glanced around the library.  There were several people studying at the tables.  Not one seemed to be interested in looking in her direction.

            Confused, she turned back to her half-completed essay.  She admitted that she felt a bit relieved, though also disappointed.      

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

            She caught him.  That prickling sensation.  She wasn't just imagining things.  She was being watched.  And she caught him.

            At dinner, she was eavesdropping into Harry and Ron's conversation.  They were talking about their horrid afternoon in double potions with the Slytherins.  Apparently, Malfoy had been particularly nasty, slipping something into Hermione's potion and causing it to explode.  Her eyes flickered briefly to the Slytherin table, seeking out the silver-blond head.

            And she did a double take when she saw that he was staring straight at her.  His eyes widened in surprise, seeing her staring back.  She watched him bolt out of the Hall, before she could even react.  She caught him.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Malfoy was staring at her.  She glanced at him from the corners of her eyes, trying to keep her head aimed straight ahead.  She marched past him and his friends in the hallway.  She could feel his cool gaze on her back.  Her heart thudded in her chest, and felt a blush creep into her cheeks.

The past several days, since she'd caught him staring at her, she felt self-conscious about everything.  The way she dressed, the way she walked, the things she ate, the things she did.

On one hand, she was angry at him.  It was as though he were intruding on her privacy.  Though, she reasoned, the Great Hall or the library didn't really constitute a private environment.  But still…what right did he have to look at her?  His gaze always made her feel so inferior.

On the other hand, she was flattered.  Someone had finally noticed her.  But why did it have to be him?

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Oddly enough, she found herself stealing glances at him every chance she got.  Sometimes their eyes would meet, and they'd both look away, embarrassed.  Other times, she was able to observe him unnoticed.  

His soft silver hair fell into his cool gray eyes.  The chiseled edges of his features screamed _aristocrat.  And his soft mouth seemed incapable of turning up into a smile._

She observed his comfortable friendship with his fellow Slytherins.  Crabbe and Goyle seemed like to be large oafs, but they were loyal and ever attentive.  Several girls from his house were keen and clever.  She felt pangs of jealousy when she watched them interact like a group.  It reminded her of Ron and Harry and Hermione.

She'd also seen him studying in the library.  Watched him slouch down, looking unconcerned, when doing his Transfiguration assignments.  Watched him sit up straight, looking engrossed, while doing his Potions readings.

She even kept her eyes on him throughout the entire Gryffindor vs. Slytherin match.  She almost cheered aloud when he caught the Snitch.  She felt an odd rush of pride.  Putting her hand over her pounding heart, she dashed to the field with Hermione, offering condolences to Harry and Ron, and pretended to glare over at Malfoy.

He smirked, looking over at them.  And he looked straight at her, softening his smirk to a small smile, and he winked.  He winked!

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

_Author's Notes:_

Hehe, I thought this was cute.  Seeing things from Ginny's point-of-view.  Here ends the quick-jumping prologue.  I don't like the idea of having Prologues, but that's more or less what the first two chapters have been.  I'll continue writing from each person's point-of-view…but if you enjoy this, I can make the chapters longer, with greater detail, and more plot.  Originally, it was just a little wisp of a story I thought up.  It was what I thought was very in character for Ginny, being innocent and neglected, and also for Malfoy, being observant and obsessive.

So.  Please review, let me know what you thought.  Also, please consider reading my other Draco/Ginny story, Even Better Than the Real Thing.  It's pretty good, so I've heard.  ;-)

Thanks!

Till next time –

Eclipsed Planet


	3. To Encounter

Disclaimer:  I own neither Draco Malfoy, nor Ginny Weasley.  They, as well as all other magical lingo, are owned by JK Rowling.

This story is written to be a Draco/Ginny romance.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

**_Chapter 3 –  To Encounter_**

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

****

She bent over, tying her shoelace.  He'd never noticed before, but she was tiny.  Shorter than most of her classmates.  And incredibly thin.  He smirked, thinking _that_ wouldn't last long if she took after her mother.  Plump as a pumpkin, that one.  

Her delicate fingers wove and pulled the tatty strings on her scuffed sneakers.  He sneered, resisting any urge to tease her for…well, being poor.  Instead, he turned his sneer to the group of first-year Ravenclaws that walked past him.

Though the hallway was crowded, with students all rushing to their next classes, but they all made room for him, as he pushed his way through, keeping the tiny girl in sight.  She turned into the hall that led to the library.  

He rolled his eyes.  He should have guessed.  _She'll make a first-class-Granger, if she kept this up_, he thought.  _Nerd.  But, nevertheless, he hurried to follow her._

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

In the library, he sat, twisting his bottom lip between his fingers.  The parchments spread across the table in front of him remained neglected.  At the moment, he didn't care.

The week had passed quickly, and he didn't care about a thing in the world.  He'd won the Quidditch match against Gryffindor.  There was nothing that could bring him down.  And he had felt her eyes on him the entire game.  He'd spotted her flushed face watching him with anticipation.  He had to win it.  For her.

For her.  

He glanced over his shoulder and saw her still browsing a shelf close behind him.  She'd been searching for a book for a suspiciously long time.  He turned back around, just as he saw her glance hesitantly at him.  He sighed, focusing his eyes on his Herbology assignment.  

It was another few minutes before she sauntered past him, back to her seat.  She had a large book in her arms, and when she sat down, her eyes darted up to meet his.  He looked away, cursing himself for letting this game continue, and at the same time, smiling to himself.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

            He rubbed his eyes, feeling tired and irritable.  He'd been out on the Pitch practicing for nearly two hours.  The rest of his team had gone back to the castle, but he refused to stop yet.  He trained hard.  Not simply because he had to, but because he wanted to.

He relished in the feel of sweat dripping from his brow after a particularly hard go.  He'd released the Snitch for the third time that evening.  It was foolish, considering the sun was setting.  The stars starting to twinkle.  He'd be out for quite a while longer.

Clenching his jaw, he adjusted his grasp on his broom, and raced around the Pitch, thinking he spotted a flash of gold.  

Then he felt an odd prickling sensation.  And when he looked back over his shoulder at the far end of the field, he saw her.  She was standing there, and even from the great distance, he could recognize her red hair.

What was she doing out here?

He debated on whether he should ignore her, or if he should fly over and insult her…fly over and ask her to leave?  But before he could decide on what to do, she turned around and walked away, into the shadows.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Wondering what he should do about his newfound obsession with the little Weasley, he walked through the halls.  They were mostly deserted, most of the student body at lunch.  He was on his way to the Great Hall, rounding a corner, when he saw a small figure bent over a pile of books on the floor.

The red hair, the tatty school uniform, and the second-hand textbooks.  It was her.

He sucked in his breath and looked around himself.  Nobody was there.  Sure he'd thought about what he'd do _if he got such a chance, but he never imagined he would._

She dropped to her knees, still picking up her books, rather slowly.  The glazed look on her face made him wonder what happened.

He started to walk down the hall, pretending not to notice her.

Hearing his footfalls, she looked up at him.  A flash of emotions passed over her face.  But, ignoring him, she pushed her hair over her shoulder and resumed collecting her books.

Desperately searching his brain, he tried to come up with something snide, rude to say.  Something about her bookbag.  About her being poor.  About her hair.  Anything.  Nothing seemed very intelligent.  So he opted to keep his mouth shut.

"Well?"

Almost past her, he turned to look down at her, surprise slowly registering.

"Well, what?"

"Aren't you going to help me?"

"Help you?"  He arched an eyebrow.  She looked indignant.

"Oh, nevermind, Malfoy.  You're no different than I would have thought –"

He sighed and bent over, stacking several books and picking them up.  She stood up, too, one hand wrapped around a torn bookbag and the other hand balancing a huge stack of books against her chest.  She looked up at him, her warm brown eyes pleading for his help.  He felt a strange tug in his chest, and he shook himself.

Unsure of what to do, he shoved the books on top of her teetering stack, letting them pile up to her chin.  She groaned under the weight and flashed him an unbelieving look.  He smirked and nodded, walking away.  He pushed his hands deep inside his pockets, trying to act cool and casual, but feeling rather flustered and excited. 

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

She had her hair in her mouth again.  Rather disgusting little habit of hers.  Her usually cheerful demeanor was deflated.  She seemed tired and depressed.  The incident in the hallway had been over three days ago.  He wanted to buy her a new bookbag and send a small note apologizing for being an ass.

But instead, he'd just watched her walk around, carrying her books in her arms for the past few days.

Out of habit, he stole glances at the Gryffindor table.  He saw her carefully looking around herself, trying to see if anyone was watching her.  And quite slyly, she looked over at him.  And when their eyes met, he arched an eyebrow.  She blushed furiously and looked away.  He saw her tiny pink tongue dart out, running across her bottom lip.

He heaved a deep sigh and closed his eyes.  He really needed to stop doing this.  It was torture as much as it was fun.  __

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

            _Author's Notes:_

Thanks for reading!   Please review!  More will be up soon, from Ginny's point of view.

Till next time –

Eclipsed Planet


	4. To Be Ignored

Disclaimer:  I own neither Draco Malfoy, nor Ginny Weasley.  They, as well as all other magical lingo, are owned by JK Rowling.

This story is written to be a Draco/Ginny romance.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

**_Chapter 4  –  To Be Ignored _**

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

****

What a jerk!  She could hardly believe that she'd been close to talking to him a few days earlier.  She smacked her Charms textbook to her forehead, earning a glare from Hermione.  She whispered an apology, and picked up her quill, pretending to think.

She'd waited outside the locker room, hidden in shadow, waiting for him.  It wasn't long until she realized his mates were all gone, yet he was still in the air.  She'd watched him, for how long she did not know, but she knew one thing.  The boy had grace.  If only he could learn to keep his big mouth shut!

Her gaze fell to the floor, where her books were piled haphazardly next to the table.  She sighed.  She'd owled home about her bookbag, but she didn't know when her mum would be able to send her a replacement.  _She's probably digging up one of Charlie's old ones from the attic_, she thought bitterly.

But what upset her most was the fact that when her bag had broken, nobody stopped to help her.  Not Ron, nor Harry.  Not even Hermione.  She'd simply been left behind, as the three marched off to dinner.  Completely ignoring her.

And who should happen to walk past?  Malfoy.  The git!  He wasn't even going to look at her, let alone help her.

But, she reminded herself, he did…sort of.  And she couldn't forget the strange look on his face.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

She couldn't catch his eye.  She spent the entire meal staring straight at him, her spoon missing her mouth several times duly.  Not one glance.  He was completely engaged in conversation with his housemates.  The girls laughing, the boys howling, and Draco smirking.

She blinked.  _Malfoy smirking.  What did _**I_ say?_  She wasn't able to contemplate that much longer – **

"Shh, Ron, not so loud!"

Hermione's loud whisper instantly drew her attention, but not her eyes' focus, to the three Gryffindors huddled in conversation next to her.  Ron, Hermione, and Harry.

"I just mean, 'Mione, that Harry needs to talk to Dumbledore as soon as possible!  I mean, this sort of thing can't be good!"

Harry looked around, checking to see if anyone was listening in.  He apparently didn't notice the trance Ginny seemed to be in, watching Malfoy closely, and listening to them intently.  Ignoring her, he went back to the others, adding one thing.

"We'll discuss this later.  And if I can help it, I don't want to get Dumbledore involved just yet."

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

            Weeks passed by, and Ginny decided to refresh her look.  Perhaps a haircut?  During lunch one Saturday, she'd ventured a try with a pair of scissors in Myrtle's bathroom.  She cut long strands of her lank hair, watching them fall in the sink in front of her.  She wanted it to be dramatic.  She cut her long, red hair, until it was a shoulder-length bob.  She spent hours looking at herself in the small scratched mirror.  The cut wasn't perfect, not straight or even, but it looked wonderful!  She could help but smile.

Back in the common room, after dinner, she smiled broadly at her brother.  It felt a bit painful; her face unused to the gesture.  His eyebrows rose and looked at her curiously, as though she were ready for a trip to St. Mungo's.  She nodded her head, flipping her newly cut hair about, hoping he'd comment on it.

            "What's gotten into you, Gin?"

            She sighed and walked away, back up to her bedroom to look at herself in the mirror again.  She thought it was noticeable.  But nobody really seemed to notice.  Not even Ron.  She frowned.

            She entered her room, and looked hopefully around at the two roommates in the room.  They were flipping through Witch Weekly.  They murmured a greeting to her, before getting excited over an article featuring latest hairstyles.

            Ginny sighed and collapsed on her bed.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

            The Sunday following her haircut, Ginny spent in the library, where many students bustled about, trying to finish up their assignments.  She was tapping her fingers on the table, ignoring whatever book was laid out in front of her.  Her eyes stared off at the bookshelf across from her.  

            "Bloody hell!"

            She turned her head at the sound of the breathy curse.  There stood Malfoy, staring at her.  His undivided attention.  His eyes grazing her hair, looking closely at her face.  His arm was raised, reaching for a book on a shelf, but frozen midway.  Unveiled, unabashed, completely lost, attention.  She glared back at him, wondering what he was on about.  

Why all the attention all of the sudden?  Didn't want to even glance at her for the past few weeks.  And for some reason, that made her feel more lonely than she already had.

            She snorted and turned her eyes to her book.  It was a few moments before she saw him move out of the corner of her eye.  He heaved a sigh and surprised her by sitting across from her.

            Swallowing hard, she dared a look up at his face.  He was sitting in wide-eyed wonderment, still openly staring at her, not just her hair, but her face, her neck, her hands.  She felt herself blush furiously.

            "What - What do you want, Malfoy?"

            Without saying a word, his face transformed into a well-practiced smirk.  He rose gracefully out of the chair and stepped back toward the bookshelf, only shaking his head.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

            In a matter of days, people slowly started to register the fact that the Weasley girl's hair was, indeed, different, somehow.  She smiled painfully at them, admitting she had cut it.  She thought back to the stare she'd earned from Malfoy when he first caught sight of her hair.

            Seriously, she didn't think it was that bad.  What did he know anyway?  About girl's hairstyles?

            She sighed, sitting in her Transfiguration class, waiting for it to end.  She absentmindedly ran her fingers through her silky hair, coming up short.  It wasn't that bad, was it?  Somehow, all the hollow compliments she received didn't matter much, didn't boost her self-esteem.  

Though the stares she'd received from Draco Malfoy over the past days were something entirely different.  Those stares made her want to raise her eyebrow and smirk at him.  Those stares made her want to wink back at him.  Those stares made her want to cut her hair every-damn-day.  Those stares.  Made her want to stare straight back.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

            "Well, Weasley, what in Merlin's name have you done to your hair?"

            She looked over her shoulder, seeing Malfoy approaching her.  She turned back to the lake, keeping her gaze trained on the setting sun.

            "Leave me alone."

            But he didn't.  Instead, he joined her, sitting beside her on the grass, looking rather uncomfortable.  Not used to sitting on the ground, she supposed.  He wrapped his arms around his knees, staring into the sunset.  

Her attention was now trained on his shiny, black shoes.  Malfoy.  She looked to his black, school-robes.  Malfoy.  Crisp white-button-up, Slytherin green tie, thick gray sweater.  Malfoy.  His silver blond hair reflected the reds and oranges of the sunset.  His eyes the color of a stormy sky.

            He tilted his head, gazing at her.  A smirk slowly formed on his face.  Malfoy.  Everything about him – was Malfoy.

            "What do you want, Malfoy?"

            He didn't reply, instead he locked eyes with her, blinking several times against the lake breeze.  He let his gaze slowly wander over her face, her lips, her nose, her neck, her hair, his own smirking mask slipping into something – different.  Something very much un-Malfoy-like.

And when he looked at her, she felt special.  That gaze spoke to her of longing.  Of feeling.  Of worship.  She shook herself, reminding herself who he was.  And who she was.

            Unable to look him directly in the eyes, she focused on her hands, lying in her lap.  He didn't say a word, still staring.  A cool breeze swept over them, right up off the lake.  She hooked her hair behind her ears, and made to stand up, half expecting him to stop her.  He didn't.  He didn't stop her when she stood, not when she brushed herself off, not when she put her shoes back on – not even when she walked away.

            Hanging her head, she walked away – back to the castle, back to the Gryffindor tower.  Back to being just Ginny Weasley, plain and simple Ginny Weasley.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

**.: Author's Notes ****:.**

Sorry my update has taken forever!!  Please forgive me.  I was up late and felt inspired to write this.  Not sure if it fits the mood of the story.  I can't help but get all dramatic and angsty!  Sorry!  Then again – most HP relationships, to me, at least, seem like they are full of angst and drama:  like Draco/Ginny, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione.  Maybe even James/Lily – though I see their relationship being a lot more fun-loving and goofy.  Sad, really.  Anyway, I hope you liked this!  I know most people understand what it means to get a haircut and have nobody notice!  Sucks!  So Ginny went for something new and different, what does Draco think?  By that last bit, I imagine he's thinking a lot of things!  We'll see exactly what in the next chapter.  Stick around – might be up soonish – like 4/22 or 4/23.  

Thanks for reading – Please review!  I'd really appreciate it!  Might even encourage me to write more sooner!


End file.
